Molecular sieves are generally derived from alumina silicate materials and contain a pore system, which is a network of uniform pores and empty cavities. These pores and cavities catch molecules that have a size equal to or less than the size of the pores and cavities, and repel molecules of a larger size.
The pores and cavities of molecular sieves are formed as a result of adding template materials during the molecular sieve manufacturing process. During the formation of the molecular sieves themselves, a lattice type chemical structure is formed from the alumina silicate type materials. This lattice type structure essentially wraps around the template material, with the template material acting as a means of forming the pore structure within the molecular sieve. The resulting molecular sieve may be combined with other components for the benefit of adjusting various properties of the molecular sieve or to form larger particles.
To make the molecular sieve suitable for use, the template must be removed so that the pores and cavities are open to catch molecules, either for the purpose of adsorbing the molecules from the environment or to react the molecules to form a desired product. The reaction occurs when the molecules come into contact with catalytic sites located within the pore system, particularly within one or more of the empty cavities or cages as sometimes called.
The template is conventionally removed from the molecular sieve by calcining or burning out the template. An elution process can also be used to remove the template, although calcination is preferred. Once the template is removed, the molecular sieve is considered to be activated or ready for use. The activated molecular sieve has its pore system, including the empty cavities or cages open to the immediate environment, and ready for use.
Activated metalloaluminophosphate molecular sieves that have catalytic sites within their microporous structure, e.g., silicoaluminophosphate (SAPO) molecular sieves, have been found to be sensitive to moisture. In general, significant exposure of the activated molecular sieves to moisture has been found to deactivate the catalytic activity of the molecular sieves. Unfortunately, methods of protecting activated metalloaluminophosphate molecular sieves against the harmful effects of moisture are limited.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,316,683 B1 (Janssen et al.) discloses a method of protecting catalytic activity of a SAPO molecular sieve by shielding the internal active sites of the molecular sieve from contact with moisture. The template itself can serve as the shield, or an anhydrous blanket can serve as a shield for an activated sieve that does not include template. It is desirable to shield the active sites, because activated SAPO molecular sieves will exhibit a loss of catalytic activity when exposed to moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,269 (Edwards et al.) discloses a method of protecting SAPO-37 catalyst from deactivating as a result of contact with moisture. The catalyst is maintained under storage conditions such that the organic template component of the molecular sieve is retained in the SAPO-37 molecular sieve, until such time as the catalyst is placed into a catalytic cracking unit. When the catalyst is exposed to the FCC reaction conditions, wherein the reactor is operated at 400° to 600° C. and the regenerator operated at about 600° to 850° C., the organic template is removed from the molecular sieve pore structure, and the catalyst becomes activated for the cracking of hydrocarbons. According to this procedure, there is little if any contact with moisture.
Mees et al., “Improvement of the Hydrothermal Stability of SAPO-34,” Chem. Commun., 2003, (1), 44-45, first published as an advance article on the web Nov. 22, 2002, discloses a method of protecting SAPO-34 molecular sieve, based on a reversible reaction of NH3 with acid sites of the sieve. The method transforms a H+-SAPO-34 into an NH4+-SAPO-34 in reversible way. The NH4+-SAPO-34 is said to be able to withstand severe steaming for an extended period of time without loss of structural integrity and acidity.
As new large scale, commercial production facilities, which use molecular sieves in the production process, continue to be implemented, protecting the activated molecular sieves from loss of catalytic activity as a result of contact with moisture continues to become an even greater challenge. It is a particular challenge in catalytic reaction systems where large scale operation will entail contacting the activated molecular sieve with water vapor, particularly at times of unit shut down. During such times, it may be necessary to inject a gas such as steam into the reactor portion of the reaction system in order to back out the feed. If no such gas is injected, catalyst damage or problems with unit operations can develop. However, contact of the activated sieve with water vapor can result in sieve that has little to no catalytic activity; which means that the sieve would then be of essentially no commercial value. It is, therefore, important that methods of shutting down reaction systems that incorporate the use of molecular sieves susceptible to loss of catalytic activity due to contact with water molecules be developed.